


Star Fox: A New Venom

by WelchAndTheMachine



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchAndTheMachine/pseuds/WelchAndTheMachine
Summary: Monarchies are one of the most selfish forms of government. People suffer and toil all for the nobles and royalty to give none of it back to them and swim in their own wealth. It's so sickening one royal can't help but feel compelled to do something. Rated M for Mature because I'm honestly not sure where profanity belongs and it's somewhat violent.
Kudos: 1





	Star Fox: A New Venom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and the first part to a larger series. It's very political and I look to explore and give more factual information about different forms of government through storytelling. And yes this is all Star Fox and it will be awhile before there are actual characters from the games play a role. I'd like feedback on this one first before I keep going. (And before you comment, yes I am aware Kaiser is just King in German. And yes the king's name is literally King King if you put it into English)

Before there was Andross on Venom, there was a kingdom of a species of Lylatians that were immune to the toxic gasses and built grand cities. And at the head of that kingdom, was the royal family. King Kaiser III was the last true ruler of Venom before Andross came to power with his mind control technology. The royal family was turned into puppets for the people of Venom to rally around, thus leading them to war.

Their kingdom was one made up of the nobility and the wealthy land-owners. However, it was the nobility and the royal family that held the true power. Almost all of the nobility is born with magical powers, and the royal family is supposedly the most powerful amongst them. Yet they were not immune to Andross’ technology.

When Andross was defeated by Star Fox, his mind control effects wore off, but King Kaiser III was dead, leaving his son, Kaiser IV, to be the new king. Kaiser IV is classically handsome ram in his early forties with long, beautiful horns. The best way to describe him would be a true absolutist ruler. Day by day he exploits the peasants and forces the nobility to bow to him. His wife is no better, lazily sitting by his side on her throne and when she isn’t she’s having affairs.

And then there’s their son, Dieter. Dieter was born with albinism and his horns never quite grew to size, being small curls on the top of his head behind his ears. A better way to describe his look is cute, something his father mocks him for. Once, as punishment, Kaiser made Dieter wear a dress to highlight his femininity. Too bad he liked it and now regularly wears dresses.

Now that he’s eighteen, he’s begun to attend university. Even if he wasn’t the son of the king, he would’ve been able to make it in because of his stellar grades. Despite his good grades, his father would rather him be strong than intelligent. Or at least seem strong. 

While he might not be physically strong, his abilities in the magical arts are not. He’s an accomplished terramancer, being able to bend the shape of the land and the vegetation to his will. However, his favorite thing to do is create mighty golems. One, a four legged one with four arms and a large, closed mouth is one that follows him around constantly, guarding him from dangers. He named him Felsen. On top of that, he was born with a pure diamond aura, one of the rarest out there. Pure auras are rare as it is, but for one to be as crystal clear as a diamond is a once in a millennium thing. 

As of recently, he’s been reading illegal books he had smuggled from Corneria and Eladard. They’re all on state building and growing a free economy. It’s fascinating to him; the idea that the people can choose their own rulers despite them being lesser beings in comparison to magic users. He always wondered why Venom isn’t like this, but soon realized it’s because of the fact that there are different kinds of people. Or at least that’s what he once thought. After a tour of the countryside, he came across a young boy who claimed he could use magic, but simply didn’t know how to. To humor him, Dieter taught him a simple plant growth spell, not expecting it to work. However, the child did it with ease, shocking him. After that, he came to realize that the society of Venom is a complete lie made up by the nobility to keep their power. 

With this resolution, he continued his studies, reading the same illegal books by the enlightened thinkers of the old ages. One work,  _ The Social Contract _ , by Jean-Jacques, was his biggest influence. The work states that there is an unspoken contract between the people and the government to protect their natural rights to life, liberty and property while each person remains free. These ideas were so absurd that he couldn’t help but be attracted to them. 

As of recently, he took a trip to Corneria on his own, with his father’s permission. He went there and met the prime minister herself, Hedy Sappho. Hedy was delighted to have him and spent hours and hours talking to Dieter, who admitted to reading the illegal works to her. She was proud and told him that he needs to fix the things his father is doing. He agreed, but didn’t tell her how he was going to make change. 

Still eighteen, he has returned to the royal palace for the Grand Gala, an event where the nobility and land owners gather to spoil themselves in their wealth. It’s an event Dieter plans to crash, having put golems into the suits of armor that dot the lava-stone palace. All he needs to do is activate his aura to get them moving to start his coup. It will be a violent coup, but overall, it will be quick and short so that more innocents don’t get harmed by the royal family.

As Dieter was dressed by his ladies-in-waiting, his father walked into his room. He spoke to the three stewardesses. “Make sure he looks better than ever has before. He’s going to meet some potential suitors. Five beautiful young women.”

Dieter’s jaw dropped. “What?! Dad, you didn’t even warn me of this.”

“You’d get too nervous. So I kept them a secret. By the end of the night you will have a wife.”

“This is ridiculous!” Dieter argued. “I am only eighteen years old! I am not ready, nor do I have any desire for a wife!”

“You will have one!” Kaiser roared. “You will continue our name and have a son! That is my decree!”  
Dieter fumed as his father walked out of the room. When he was gone, the three women continued to dress the young prince. He wore a silver chestplate with diamonds forming the royal symbol, an eye with a long pupil and two swords through it. The eye resembles the fact the royal family is always watching and the swords are supposed to symbolize their strength. Dieter has always hated it.

Under the chestplate he wore an all white suit with golden shoulder pads with royal knots dangling from them. There’s multiple golden woven engravings on the sleeves, but the pants are completely white. To finish the look, he was given his staff, a golden rod with a clear diamond at the top. It’s so not useful for his magic. A simple one made of wood is better than the one he was given.

Finally dressed, he walked out into the throne room where the guests were just entering. They all sat down at tables placed at the sides of the thrones going down the room. When the toasts are made is when Dieter plans on launching his coup. He’ll give one and the revolution will start.

Escorted by two guards, Dieter sat next to his father in a smaller throne to the right of his father. Already he began to gorge himself with the food presented before them. Dieter ate too, but much less and a lot less faster than his father. Seeing the man eat disgusted him. And this was only the appetizer. Before the main course started, his father stood, clinking his goblet of wine with a spoon. “Honored guests,” He began, gesturing to the crowd of nobles. “I thank you all for coming to the gala. Tonight, we celebrate our success as rulers!” He waited as the crowd cheered. “Venom is stronger than ever since Andross because of us! Soon, we will return to the galactic stage with my leadership!”

All of them clapped and cheered as Dieter attempted not to gag. To finish his toast, Kaiser made a joke about the peasants being able to see the firework show at the end of the gala. “Don't say I never did anything for them.” He said in a smug, condescending tone.

As Kaiser sat back down, Dieter rose, clinking his glass. “My fellow Venomillians.” He said. “I do apologize for my sudden toast, but I felt compelled by my father to make one.” 

His father smiled up at him, actually looking proud of his son. So Dieter continued. “Thanks to my father, I have been able to attend university and I have learned so much. Even some things I wasn’t supposed to. Like the ideals of democracy and the natural rights of people, or even the contract between the people and government.”

The room grew silent. All of them know about the banned works of those famous philosophers, but none thought the prince would be so open about them. “And the contract… the contract states the people have the right to revolt if we violate their natural rights.” Dieter let out a laugh. “Oh how we have violated them. We have practically raped our people! And for that, I will no longer stand as a proud monarch.” He raised his staff. “I shall be the new king!”

With that, his aura sparked and his staff shined as the armor began to move and the trees surrounding the palace grew, causing the building to shake. The guards attempted to stop the golems, only to be quickly slain by them. However, the nobles will be a whole different challenge, as many began to awaken their own auras to defend themselves, including Kaiser, whose fists ignited on fire. He went for his son, throwing a flaming punch at him, only to have it blocked by a large, stone arm. It’s Felson, who used their other arm to grab Kaiser by the neck. “Kill him!” Dieter ordered.

The golem did as it was told, snapping Kaiser’s neck quickly. Before Dieter could celebrate his victory, he was attacked by his mother who flung shards of ice at him. Once again, Felson defended him, but lost an arm in the process. “Felson!” Dieter exclaimed. “Hold on, I’ll repair you.”

The arm reformed quickly after being touched by Dieter’s staff. With the arm repaired, Felson went for Catharina, who proved to be a lot more difficult than Kaiser. While Felson fought his mother, Dieter watched the armor get taken down by the nobles. Some nobles have been slain, but more golems have been destroyed. “The golems can’t do it alone.” He whispered. “Komm zu mir, Wurzeln von Venom!”

As soon as he said that, one of the trees smashed through the stained glass behind the thrones and carried Dieter above the center of the room. There, he had the tree grow quickly, sending out sharp spears of wood. Immediately, over a dozen of the hundreds of nobles were killed. He stayed on top of there, sitting in a newly formed throne as he worked his aura to cause more and more trees to enter the room, spearing the nobles. It was a slaughter, with over five hundred people dying, including Dieter’s five suitors. He felt some guilt. Many of them were innocent, but it was a small price to pay. Plus, none of them would forgive him for what he did to their families. So he ended them all, even the children. Yet there was one left, a baby deer girl. 

He jumped down from his throne and approached the crying baby, who is being held by the shaking nanny. The polar bear woman had survived, mainly because she isn’t a noble. Yet she was terrified of Dieter. He got down on one knee and held out his hand. “It’s alright. I won’t harm you.” He promised.

The woman didn’t respond and just held the baby tighter.

“What is her name?”

“M-Miriam.” The woman answered.

“She’s a beautiful baby. Would you be interested in working for me to raise her? I need an heir after all.”

“What?”

Without warning, a small tree sprouted from the ground and carried Miriam to Dieter. He held the baby in his arms and bounced her softly to soothe her cries. “Sush little one.” He whispered. “It’s all over now. You have no need to cry.’

It was almost as if the baby understood Dieter. She ceased her cries and opened her purple eyes, shocking Dieter. He had never seen purple eyes before. It must be some kind of mutation like his albinism. “Aren’t you a beautiful girl?” He asked. “You will be my daughter, and your nanny will continue to watch over you.” 

The woman nodded nervously when Dieter looked over at her. He handed Miriam back to the woman, whose name is apparently Lydia, so that he could repair the damages. The bodies of the nobles were wrapped in tree branches and buried into the roots of the trees without all of the glory of a noble. 

This left the castle to be nearly empty aside from the surviving servants and entertainers, all who were waiting for Dieter cleaning up the mess to speak to him. When he was done, one of them, Dieter’s own nanny, an elderly falcon woman, walked up to him. “Dieter, what have you done?” She asked.

“I have started a new age for Venom.” He answered. “One where everyone can live comfortably. One where people will not have to fear expressing themselves. One where a mother will not have to watch her children die in her arms from starvation!” He felt himself really getting into it. “One where the average citizen won’t have to fear disease! One where a person can start anew and become as wealthy as a noble! That is my vision for Venom!”

All was silent for a moment before a few of the survivors began to clap. Soon, the room erupted in applause, making Dieter smile. He knows it will be a long, difficult road ahead, but right now, he just wants to enjoy his victory with a glass of fine white wine and his best friend Felson. 


End file.
